


I Have Spread My Dreams Under Your Feet; Tread Softly Because You Tread On My Dreams

by Nightswimming_Piningforthemoon



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Drama, Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington - Freeform, Emmys 2019, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightswimming_Piningforthemoon/pseuds/Nightswimming_Piningforthemoon
Summary: Kit and Emilia are just mates. Or so they say. Takes place around the Emmys 2019.





	I Have Spread My Dreams Under Your Feet; Tread Softly Because You Tread On My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever, looking for an outlet to blow off some serious stress from work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as I have enjoyed reading so many stories in this fandom =)

**Kit**

He was one of the last of their friends to arrive at Dan and Dave's party. It was the first time the crew had all been together since the press tour for the shit fest that was the last season. He was already a bit overwhelmed as he walked through the front door, knowing that he could not give in to any temptations… alcohol… or otherwise. Ever since his last stint in rehab, he had promised himself to behave. His stomach churned as he heard the loud music as he handed over his coat to someone at the front door. As he passed through the front room, he heard her laugh. His stomach turned from churning to that of butterflies. He knew that laugh from anywhere. He automatically started to smile. He could not help himself from following his best mate's voice. Soon enough, he was stopped by Alfie's voice before he could find her.

"Oiy! The King of the North has finally arrived! Good to see you, mate!" Bellowed Alfie.'

They exchanged a hug and caught up for a bit as a few more former castmates said their hello's to Kit as they noticed that he had arrived. A few pats on the back and a few hugs from Sophie and Maisie who were already three sheets to the wind. Who could blame them, it was to be the end of an era with them all together like this in one room.

As he made his exchanges and went through the crowd, he couldn't help but miss her. Where was she? He knew he heard her just a few minutes ago. Hoping that no one noticed that he was looking around the room for her, Lena grabbed him for a hug and whispered in his ear"She's outside with Nat and Gwendolen." as she gave him a knowing look and two kisses to his cheeks. That woman has always known. Nothing gets by her. He was grateful that Lena had never publicly called him or Emilia out as he knew that she saw right through the two of them. He gave her a thankful smile and started to head in the direction of the back door. _She's so close. I just want to see her beautiful smile. _

As he was making his way, he spotted her through the window leading outside. He could only see the back of her but could tell that she was laughing. How could someone look so beautiful from behind? Her hair was longer than when he saw her last, casually dressed in a black lace tank and black form-fitting dress pants. _My lovely Milly. _He needed her light in his life. He missed it like a lifeline just out of reach. He didn't make it far by the time he got stopped by David and Dan welcoming him.

"Kiiiiit, welcome! We were just discussing when you might turn up." Dan said matter-of-factly.

"He's too good for us now, moving on to the MCU, on to a different sword and everything." Laughed David as he gave Kit a big pat on his shoulder.

"At least I will never have to say _I don’t want it_ ever again." Laughed Kit.

He caught up with them for a short while and then tried to take his time greeting everyone that noticed he had arrived, making small talk and genuinely happy to see everyone together. He was trying not to seem too short with the rest of the cast, but the whole time he was making small talk, he just wanted to see her. It had been since he had dropped Emilia and Rose off at the airport to India. It was short and sweet as it had to be when his wife was around. Before that, it had been months.

It was hard to get together after they finished filming and especially after the wedding. He and Emilia had both agreed that they had to stop what they were doing behind the scenes once he was married. They felt bad enough before the vows were made. There could be no more spending the night at each other's hotel room, where snuggling on the couch leads to falling asleep in each other's arms. Kit could no longer place secret kisses on Emilia's forehead and nose while she was asleep. He couldn't massage her shoulders after a long day of filming which usually led to sensual kisses in the dip of her neck which would also lead to sex. Sometimes while filming, he was just happy to hold her hand if he thought they weren't being watched. They tried to resist each other but often ended up having sex, sometimes on the set in one of their trailers, in the pub's bathroom, in the hotel and once in the car in Iceland.

He thought about the first time they had hooked up after the first table read and after one too many pints and the Belfast pub. It was casual back then (although he felt a deep connection with her right away). It was great sex. Emilia was so sensual in the bedroom. He knew she was a Scorpio but was not expecting to crave her so much after the first time.

It had come to a screeching halt when Emilia had her stroke and she was too afraid to get close to anyone in that way. He could remember the dread he felt when he got the call that she was in the hospital, the panic as he heard Richard on the line say "It's Emilia." He remembered saying to him "Just tell me she is okay, just tell me where she is!" and to this day he still can't remember hanging up or how he got to the hospital but he did. He was there. Holding her hand after many hours of waiting to see her. He was sure Emilia's mother wondered if they were together. He knew Lola had to have known. They weren't official, but he cared for her so deeply in such a short amount of time. It scared him to think of a world without Emilia Clarke. He was not a religious man, but he prayed on his knees that she would pull through.

Once she had recovered and got out of the hospital, Emilia had told Kit that she didn’t think she was going to live for very long and she just couldn't keep seeing him. She didn’t think it fair to him if things got serious and if she were not to survive. Kit fought her over it. He pined after her for months after she tried to break things off. He tried very hard to convince her otherwise. Eventually, he knew he had to give her space and convinced himself that someday she would come back around.

The second time they had sex, was an accident, during season six. Emilia's father was very ill and she had come to him at his hotel. She was so upset and Kit just wanted to make her feel better. They watched movies together on the couch as he consoled her. She lay on his shoulder as he kissed her tears away. He remembered those kisses turning into a loving kiss on the lips. He remembered Emilia moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She was the one to initiate and he did not decline. He had picked her up and made love to her on his bed. He remembered holding her securely after, not wanting the morning to come. He realized that he was still in love with her then. That was just the second time. There were many other times. The guilt of Rose would creep up every now and then. Things were so complicated.

Looking back, he often wondered where they would be if he had never met Rose. But he could not dwell on that any longer. He had Rose and he had his best mate. He knew he was really lucky to have them both. He had a fiancé whom they both loved dearly. He had made a decision and had to stand by it.

He had been chatting with everyone throughout the room and noticed he couldn't see Emilia outside anymore. He began to round the corner and stopped when he heard the voice he had been looking forward to hearing.

"Nat, if I accept then I'll just be setting myself up for failure again. Remember the last time I met a bloke at the Emmys? Now I have to worry about running into him and the awkward small talk that comes along with it. I really think I just want to fly solo this trip, get lit with my mates and dance." said Emilia.

"Okay, you say that but wait until they all see you looking ace in that dress! You will be changing your mind once every guy in the place wants to dance with your hot arse!" said Natalie.

"I'm not saying no to the man, I'm just saying not right now. I've really missed all of you and whatever happens at the after-party will happen, babyyy!" said Emilia.

Kit could feel his face turn red and he realized his nails were crushing into the palms of his hands which were in fists. He tried not to get jealous, but he was. He just can't picture anyone that would be attending the Emmys tomorrow getting to hang out with Emilia, getting to touch her. No one he could think of was remotely good enough for her. He was moving towards her as her back was turned. Nat gestured for Emilia to turn around.

"Kitten! Emilia yelled. "You're here! I was beginning to think you weren't bloody going to make it!"

She flashed him the most beautiful lovely smile that was only hers and her tiny little body attempted to engulf him in a hug. He had noticed right away that she had lost some weight. He frowned, worrying if she was eating enough these days. He knew how much stress she puts on herself during these events and wished she knew how beautiful she was regardless of the number of pounds she weighed.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun without me. Also didn't want to miss Conleth and Peter throw naff at David and Dan," said Kit.

"They really can't help themselves, can they?!" said Emilia.

Natalie, Kit, and Emilia laughed.

"I've got to run to the loo. Emilia, do you know where they are hiding it?" said Natalie.

"The closest one is around that corner to the left down towards the kitchen," said Emilia as Natalie headed in the direction she was pointing.

Finally. He could have a conversation with her. Just the two of them. He had missed that so much in their time apart.

"You look good! Almost as handsome as Conleth with no hair." Emilia chuffed.

"Oh, piss off, you just miss my unruly gorgeous curls," said Kit. "This new clean look is much more low maintenance. Literally rolled out of bed this way," he said as Emilia rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her when she did that.

He had missed their daily banter. He had missed that cheeky little smirk she gave.

"When did you get in? Where are you staying?" asked Emilia.

"My flight came in this morning but was so knackered after getting on the flight straight from filming in Buckinghamshire, I had to take a quick kip then went to get the tux fitted for tomorrow. I'm staying at the Four Seasons then flying back for filming on Wednesday," said Kit.

"You know you are always welcome to stay at my place. The paps don't really come around and it's quiet. You could stay in the guest room." I promise not to wake you up early this time." quipped Emilia.

"You were a right wanker, you were!" said Kit. "You were so insatiable, I probably lost at least 2 hours of sleep every morning because of you." Kit blustered.

Emilia's eyed widened and her beautiful lashes nearly hit her brow. "Kit, not right now. Not here, with everyone so close." Emilia said bashfully.

Kit immediately tried to back-track. "I'm sorry Em," he said. "No one can hear us," he said.

"Who is this, lads?! This guy without that gorgeous lop of hair?!" interrupted Nikolaj as he grabbed Kit by the shoulders and pulled him in for a big hug. He had clearly been on the binger with everyone else at the party and yet Kit was glad to see him. He was glad to see them all. If rehab taught him anything, it was that the friends in your life are irreplaceable and time with them was precious. He hugged Nikolaj back and gave Emilia a grin with a shrug. This was family.

Natalie came back from the loo and exchanged looks with Emilia. Of what, Kit did not know. It's like they had their own language that nobody knew but the two of them. It used to make him insecure when they would do that around him, but he has gotten used to it.

Dan and Dave got through bragging about dodging angry fans with Miguel and the three of them headed towards the group. They offered Kit a drink and he politely declined, accepting seltzer water with lime instead. Emilia had wandered away from the conversation at one point to chat with Liam, Peter, and Conleth. Kit noticed her laughing right away. He was trying not to ignore his former employers but couldn't help but want to hone in on what she was saying. He was never bored when she was having a conversation. She lit up the room. He wanted desperately to follow her around like a puppy but knew he needed to try to give her some space. He also knew he would fail.

About an hour later or so, he heard Emilia telling Sophie and Natalie that she was leaving soon and that her ride was on the way. She wanted to get a good night's rest before the big day tomorrow. He could not let her leave without saying goodnight. He left his conversation with Maisie and John and made a bee-line towards his best mate. Surely she was not thinking of leaving without saying goodnight? She gave them both hugs and moved towards the front door. Something inside him snapped and he started to walk faster. Who is giving her a ride and who is going to make sure she makes it safely home? He did not even notice his possessiveness. All he knew is that he needed her to be safe. He needed to hear her voice before she left. There was still so much left unsaid between them.

As Emilia opened the door, Kit's hand rested to the small of her back and he lightly put the other hand on her arm. She turned to him and gave him an ear-to-ear smile.

"Hi! I looked for you a little while ago to say goodbye but couldn't find you!" said Emilia.

"I must have been upstairs with David. He wanted to show me where he keeps the trophies. Do you know he keeps them all displayed in his master closet next to a mirror where he can look at himself holding them all?" laughed Kit. Emilia started to laugh as well.

"Can I walk you out? Who is driving you?" asked Kit.

"Sure! Gretchen called a driver for me a little while ago. Gotta get some sleep in or this girl is gunna look a right mess tomorrow - I'm still jetlagged."

said Emilia.

"You always look beautiful, Em. No need to be putting yourself down." Kit said as he took a piece of hair that fell in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He softly drew the back on his knuckles with his hand down the side of her face down to her chin. Old habits die hard. The way she looked at him at that moment gave him goosebumps, wide-eyed and doe-like. Filled with love. It was still there. He exhaled as if relieved. He knew he didn't deserve that kind of love from her but he felt so good knowing the love was still there between them.

"You think you have room for one more? I need to catch up on some sleep as well," said Kit.

"Yeah, as long as you promise not to blow off in the car, Kitten," Emilia smirked.

"If I do, I'll roll down the windows." chuckled Kit.

"I'll kill you, Harington." laughed Emilia.

Emilia's ride arrived just then and pulled up in front of the two. Kit helped Emilia in and ran to the other side. Once he got in, he heard Emilia tell the driver to drop him at The Four Seasons and his heart dropped. He didn't know why, but he felt a pang of sadness. _You cant stay with her tonight, _Kit scolded himself. _She's not yours. _He then asked to be dropped off second, so as to see to it that she made it inside her home safely. That, he will always make sure of. That will always be his job - to protect her. She didn't seem to mind that and smiled up at him.

The drive was taking quite a while, which neither of them really gave mind to. This was LA. It took forever to get anywhere. Kit looked over to Emilia to find that she had fallen asleep and looked quite uncomfortable. He winced at the way her neck looked as her head lay upon the window glass. He took off his seatbelt and moved to the center and then gently coaxed her head to lay on his shoulder. His arm cradled the back of her head and shoulders and relished in her safe in his arms. She let out a little sigh and unknowingly nuzzled into his neck. His heart skipped a beat and swelled. He took in her beautiful pouty lips and her gorgeous long eyelashes. He kissed her forehead and enjoyed her closeness all the way to her home in Venice.

When the driver pulled up to her home, Kit tried to gently wake her. She did not move. She was out cold. _Milly, you are always exhausting yourself, _He thought.

Kit made the snap decision to pay the driver and take her inside himself. He quickly looked through her small bag to find the key to her house and ran to open the door on her side. He then gently lifted her up _too easily,_ he thought as worry crossed his mind but that thought left him as she began to stir. He thought she might wake up but she very soon went back to being completely limp in his arms. He thanked the driver and closed the car door. As the vehicle drove away, we walked to the front door, used the key to open it and closed the door with his foot. He reminded himself to go back and lock it after he got Emilia situated.

There were small lights leading up the stairway so that he could see. He tried his best to climb the stairs quietly with her nestled in his arms. He knew where her bedroom was. _So many good memories there, _Kit thought. He quickly found her bed and laid her sleeping form down peacefully. She began to stir, so he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to run along her eyebrow with much affection. He thought to undress her and get her into something more comfortable and made the attempt, almost waking her up. He then decided not to go through with it. He wasn’t going to risk waking her when she looked like that - peaceful and comfortable. He ran downstairs to lock the door and headed back up the stairs, heart racing.

Kit took off his pants and shirt as he always ran hot and covered Emilia with her duvet. He thought to take the couch but couldn’t resist just being near her. He missed this. So he slid under the duvet as well. Emilia turned toward him in her sleep and draped her arm around his torso. _The abs, _Kit heard her say in his head as he chuckled. _She really has a way of taking the piss out of me, _He thought.

He couldn't resist running the tips of his fingers over her lips softly. He didn't even realize that he had ever so softly kissed her lips until she smiled in her sleep. He didn't know why he was doing this. He knew it was wrong. Technically they weren't doing anything sexual. This was just pure love. This was him taking care of and loving his best mate in the ways that he knew how. She deserved so much love. He kissed her forehead and stayed awake listening to her small slow breaths until sleep finally took over. A small smile graced his face as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
